


I Have a Secret

by writingblissfully



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Connor is a Theatre Major, Drunkenness, Kevin is a Police Officer, M/M, excerpt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblissfully/pseuds/writingblissfully
Summary: “Hey, Kevin. Let’s play I Have a Secret.”“I highly doubt that’s a game.”“We have to tell each other secrets.”“I think you should call it a day, Connor.”In which Connor turns out to be straightforward and quite touchy-feely when he's had alcohol.
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	I Have a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> So, what you're about to read is an excerpt from a story I've been working on for a while. I'm not entirely sure if it's worth the work, but I thought you might enjoy a little snippet of what's probably going to be a novel-length story. Kudos and comments are appreciated!

“Kevin.” 

Kevin couldn’t tell whether Connor was surprised or abashed when he saw Kevin standing in the stairway of his apartment building, so he decided it must have been a little bit of both. “Did something happen?”  
Kevin watched him tap his fingertips against the doorjamb nervously and for a second wondered why he did that, only then realising that he was, in fact, still wearing his work uniform. “Oh! Because– No, nothing happened. I just got off of work and had dinner with Arnold around the corner, so I thought I’d come and say hi. Unless you’re busy, that is.”  
“No, no, no! I’m not busy at all. I was about to watch some Netflix actually, and that’s pretty much the opposite of busy.” 

For a short moment, nobody said anything. Kevin didn’t really know what to say; neither did he know why he had wanted to come here in the first place. In his head, the idea of seeing Connor seemed a lot better just twenty minutes ago, and now it felt a little awkward. 

“Do you... want to join me?” Connor pushed the scratched wooden door open a little further, now also physically suggesting he’d appreciate Kevin’s company. “For Netflix? Always”, he answered and tried to hide his minor awkwardness with a smile, which was followed by Connor copying the expression as Kevin entered the apartment.  
“Sorry, my roommate’s really messy and I didn’t feel like cleaning up his mess today.” Kevin thought to himself that Connor's statement seemed a bit exaggerated because apart from some clothes here and there and some coffee-stained mugs, he didn’t see anything that screamed ‘mess’ at him.  
“You should see my place. Arnold’s probably worse”, he said, but still doubted it would change Connor’s opinion about the room. 

Connor sat down on the worn leather of the sofa – which seemed like it had belonged to approximately five other people before – and bend over to open the Netflix tab on his laptop which was sat on the coffee table.  
“Come, have a seat. Something I can get you? Do you wanna drink something? Oh, wait!” Connor got up from the sofa and sprinted back to the kitchen. Kevin watched him open a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of what looked like vodka or corn liquor.  
“I do this with Ryan sometimes, let’s play a drinking game.” He returned to the living room with two shot glasses and said bottle in hand. At the suggestion, Kevin pressed his lips together. 

“I don’t know, I got work tomorrow and I don’t think it’s a good idea to show up hung over”, he responded.  
“Oh, okay”, Connor said, sounding a little disappointed. Kevin guessed that maybe Connor has had a really bad and exhausting week. “I mean, you can still do it if you want to. I’ll just watch”, Kevin suggested as he sat down on the sofa. 

He kept looking at the other to possibly get a response, and he could see that Connor was thinking about something. God, this guy really wanted Kevin to drink. “Okay, how about this?” He said down next to the officer on the sofa and handed him a glass.  
“I will drink whenever Terry refers to himself in third person. You will drink whenever Charles compliments Jack, alright? That’s not going to be an awful lot of shots, okay?” Kevin didn’t know why he couldn’t say no.  
Kevin had never bothered to watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine before. He knew that Arnold – who had wanted Kevin to jump on the band wagon for far too long – loved it. Still, he never got around to start watching the show. If he had, he probably would’ve known that Charles really, really likes Jake and compliments him for almost everything. 

By the end of their first episode, his head was already spinning. Connor, who had taken shots even when he didn’t have to, had gotten up several times to burst into spontaneous dance.  
One lucky thing about Kevin is that even when he drank too much, he didn’t look very drunk. He didn’t get glassy eyes or red cheeks when he reached his limit. He also didn’t stumble, so usually when he walked home from parties nobody felt inclined to attack or rob him. And he was a cop, so he knew how to defend himself. 

He didn’t know how to get out of this situation, though. 

Connor had lost most of his control, both mentally and physically. Kevin had seen Connor gracefully dance before, and he found himself hating what he was seeing now. His friend seemed to be the exact opposite of himself when drunk, which didn’t necessarily go well together. While one was the life of the very, very small party, the other sat around being pretty much himself, just feeling a little more dizzy. 

“Kevin, you don’t dance?” Kevin shook his head. He couldn’t remember when Connor had turned on the music, but now he watched him turn it off – which took him four attempts until he finally managed to push the button.  
“Stop being quiet. We gotta do more.” Kevin wasn’t sure what that implied, so he waited for Connor to drunksplain it to him. But Connor, who could barely function anymore, had enough trouble sitting down on the sofa again. 

“Hey, buddy. Let me help you there”, he said as he got up and grabbed Connor’s wrist, which was the only part of Connor he could grab, because he moved like one of those air dancers you could find at fairs. “I’ve got another idea, Kevin. We gotta play something else”, Connor mumbled as he let Kevin guide him to his seat.  
“I’m going to get us some water, Connor. Wait a second.” Kevin made sure Connor sat down properly and didn’t fall over before he went to the kitchen to get two cups of water for the both of them. When he got back to the sofa, he saw that Connor had occupied the entire sofa by lying down, his legs dangling from the armrest. 

“You might want to get up for this if you don’t want to spill water all over yourself”, Kevin suggested. Connor, who just now noticed that Kevin had come back, stuck out his tongue. “Connor, get up.” “Make me.”  
Kevin sighed before he put the cups on the coffee table. “Come on, Connor, you’re being a pain in the ass.”  
“You like that?”  
Kevin didn’t give him an answer to his question and instead tried to lift Connor from the sofa which turned out to be quiet easy. Connor really didn’t weigh a lot. He sat the both of them down and let go of Connor, which caused him to tilt over and place his head on Kevin’s shoulder. 

Kevin ignored his antics and instead handed his friend the cup of water. “Drink, Connor.” Connor actually did as he was told, which was surprising. For a while, he remained quiet as he sipped on the water.  
“Hey, Kevin. Let’s play I Have a Secret.”  
“I highly doubt that’s a game.”  
“We have to tell each other secrets.”  
“I think you should call it a day, Connor.” Kevin silently turned his attention back to his cup, because he felt really uncomfortable all of a sudden. It was stressful to take care of drunken Connor when he was in party mood, but once his exhilaration wore off, he made Kevin feel very exposed. 

“I wanna start.”  
“You want to go to bed, that’s what you want.”  
“Our drama director in high school told me I couldn’t play Don Lockwood because I’m too gay.”  
“Connor, you should go to bed.” Kevin gently grabbed Connor’s shoulder so he could sit straight. “Come on, I’ll help you get to your room.” 

Connor didn’t say anything as Kevin grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the sofa. To prevent him from falling over, he put his arm around his waist so he would have some support.  
“The J in my name stands for James but I never tell anyone ‘cause that’s my father’s name and I hate him.”  
Once again, Kevin didn’t answer. He knew sober Connor wouldn’t be mad at him for not responding, so he decided it would be what’s best. “You’re being so mean, not saying anything and all. That’s not how the game works.”  
“We’re not even playing”, Kevin stated, hoping that this would be the end of the discussion, but it wasn’t. Connor took his finger and started poking Kevin’s waist. “You’re being really, really, really mean. I just wanna get to know you.” 

From the living room, he could see the open door revealing Connor’s room, so at least he didn’t accidently have to open the door to his roommate’s room. This situation was already embarrassing enough. 

Luckily, Connor’s twin-sized bed was right next to the door. Once he let go of Connor to make him sit on the bed, he didn’t notice that Connor had grabbed onto the front of his uniform. Kevin tripped, then tried to remain stable, but failed as he fell over onto Connor’s bed. Connor, however, didn’t do anything but giggle.  
“Tell me a secret, Kevin”, he whispered softly, not letting go of Kevin’s shirt. When Kevin tried to get up, he quickly lifted his leg and wrapped it around Kevin’s back. There was no way he was letting him go now. 

“Connor, stop. You’re wasted.” Kevin said, not trying to hide the panicky tone in his voice. This was profoundly inappropriate. And the worst thing was that he didn’t know how to get out of it. 

“I’ll tell you another one. I’m gay. Super gay. Like, gay as the Fourth of July.” 

Kevin felt the grip on his shirt loosen, only to feel Connor’s hand wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to himself. Connor’s breath was unbearable, the smell of alcohol mixing with the warm wetness of his mouth.  
“I really need to go”, Kevin mumbled.  
“You’re just saying that”, Connor responded, getting closer. Kevin panicked.  
“Connor, let go of me!” The sudden increase in the volume of his voice seemed to have startled Connor, who let go of him immediately. Kevin quickly stood up and roughly straightened the front of his shirt.  
He was so busy recapping the last two minutes that he failed to notice that Connor, still sitting on the bed right in front of him, had covered his mouth in shock. 

“Kevin”, he stuttered whiningly. “Kevin, I’m–“  
“I better leave”, Kevin interrupted him, attempting to leave the room, but being held back by Connor grabbing his arm. “Kevin, I’m sorry, I don’t– “  
Kevin shook him off. “I’ve got work tomorrow.” This time, Kevin didn’t let Connor hold him back and walked out of the room as quickly as possible. 

He didn’t turn around, but if he had, he would have seen Connor silently burst into tears.


End file.
